In general, a bill processing apparatus, which is one of the embodiments of the paper sheet processing apparatus, is incorporated into a service device such as a game medium rental machine installed in a game hall, an automatic vending machine or a ticket-vending machine installed in a public space, or the like which judges authenticity of a bill inserted from an insertion slot by a user and provides products and services in accordance with a value of the bill having been authenticated. This type of paper sheet processing apparatus comprises a traveling route through which the bill having been inserted into the insertion slot is conveyed and a conveyance mechanism which is disposed along the traveling route so as to carry the bill.
The above-mentioned traveling route may be, as disclosed in
Patent Document 1, for example, configured to be able to open in view of ease of maintenance or the like. In the bill processing apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1, a lower casing is provided and a shaft is fixed to an end portion of the lower casing, and an upper casing is supported rotatably around the shaft and attached thereto in a freely mountable-and-demountable manner, a traveling route is formed between the lower casing and the upper casing. Therefore, the traveling route can be exposed outside by turning the upper casing with respect to the lower casing.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese unexamined patent application publication No. 2002-279487